Magic Books
Many of the libraries of Middle-earth held ancient books of lore, and not a few of these were, or incorporated, treatises or compilations on magical matters.Some of these indeed did include true Elvish, Númenórean or Dwarvish knowledge that had been handed down to men, others were harmless collections of blessings or prayers or were based on old mannish superstition.Not a few however were ancient scripts about dark sorcery, secrets which had been handed down to the first men of Hildorien by Morgoth to corrupt them.Some evil black magic tomes were believed to be deceivings written by Adherents of the Dark Lord, or even the Nazgûl or Sauron himself. Many Grimoirs included spurious and confusing instructions on how to contact Spirits or Demons, some of these seemingly well-meaning entities, others however corrupt beings.Some included ancient runes, sigils, scripts, signs, names of the Valar and other great Spirits, or half forgotten words of power or scholary instructions on Alchemy and Astrology. Many of these confused writings claimed to have been written by famous figures out of myth or history and some even used the names of old Númenórean Kings to pretend authority.If forgery or not, Magical tomes were seen as dangerous and had often enough been reported of to have corrupted reputable men. Grimoirs and Spell-Books of Renown: *Archmage Aluap *Arvilissë or the High Alchemy *The Arts of Nahamë or Carmë Nahamë *Biography of Fitzlau the Cleric *Black Book of Gorthad *Book of Icelore *Black Book of Mordor *The Black Porogwil *The Book of Agaldor the Magician *Book of green light *Book of Malkôra *The collected Teachings of the Grey Hand *The Coming of the Adanil *The Conversations of Ar-Pharazôn and Zigurûn *The Curuhyarmi Turcolo *The Dark Tree *the Biography of Darkholme Buck *Demonology or Úmaiaronólmë *Diary of C'ha K'aun T'ze *Diary of the evil high-priest Eridor *Diary of Harkmar *Diary of Lothrax *Diary of Nicoli *The Eight and tenth book of Tar-Elendil the King *Fastitocalon (Book) *The Five Books of Beör *The five-pointed Star *the Flame of Anór or the Book of Secret Fire *the Forbidden Book of Yesh *The Golden Atan-Mavar *the Grand Parf Lúith *The Holy Sayings of Ulfast *Hurtful Magiks *The Key of King Tar-Elendil *The Letter of the Aratar *the little Illi Alcarin *Lore of the Underdwellers *the magic of Mael *The Mausta Utumneo *The Melburgian Spells *the Mornaparma *The Mystery of Lucio, his Prophecies and Revelations *The Grand Oracle of Menel *Notebook of Ida *Notebook of the Astrologer Nimanril *Notebook of the healer D'Breh M'loy *Notebook of the Order of S'sorr *Parf Dungortheb *Prophecies of the Necromancer *The Realm of the Ùmaiar *The Rûmion Booklet *The Sairina *Scroll of Estaban *The Scrolls of Fuinur's Well *Secret Teachings of the First Temple *The Seal of Tar-Elendil the King *The Secrets of Gold *Scroll of the Seer P'Trich Al Maloon *The Sixth and Seventh Book of Beör *Speakings of the Fire *The Sworn book of Malbeth the Seer *The Taina Mornólë *The Teachings of Balsha *The Teachings of Herumor *The Black Tome of Mordor *Treatise of turning common silver into mithril *The Philosophical Curumo *Speakings of the Fire *Spirited Scroll of the Mark *Spirited Scroll of the Westfold *Suimbilmynas or Sumlamuni *The Testament of Tar-Palantir the King *The Thothweg *The Tome of Golodhlir *The Truely fiery Fóalokë *Tome of the Illusionist or Parma Fairëtúro *The Tuilë Culuina *The Unqalëontaina *The wishes of Woel Laebar *Words of Alûva Category:Books Category:Lore Category:Artifacts